Kickin it with the karate kid
by 15 floyd street
Summary: When Jerry triggers a time machine and then breaks it, he gets the gang trapped 30 years in the past and they have no way to get back. Then they meet Daniel and they occupie there time by helping him train and fight against Johnny again.Will the ever get back? Will the gang kill Jerry? Will Kim leave Jack for Daniel?


They were perfect , not a dout in there mind about who they are. But when it comes to me, I still need to help me figure out who I am. After Ali left me all I've been doing is lying to my mom about college and helping with his bonsai tree shop. I'm Daniel LaRosso I should be able to do anything but I can't.

* * *

><p>Kim's pov<p>

I was visiting Jack and the gang at the warf cort yard. Rudy was there with his cousin Marty."Hi, You must be has told me a lot about you really are pretty."He said.

"Thanks Marty. How's your latest invention going?"

"It's going great, It's a time traveling device and it's takes you anywhere. I've been trying to go to the year I was born.1984."He said

"Wow that's really cool" Jack said.

"I'm going out of town to get the right you do, do not use it. We will never find a way for you to get back."He said

"We promise none of us will touch it. Right Jerry," Milton said.

"I swear I won't touch it,"He said.

We all turned around to look at the time machine, It was small but it might have worked. It might not have worked for more then 3 people but It's good enough.I don't really know how I feel about Jack anymore, he never talks to me anymore and all we do is go to the I dump him?

"Jerry, what are you doing?"Jack said.

"I just want to see if this thing works."He said.

"JERRY, NOOOO!"We all yelled.

Suddenly the time machine turned into a portal and it sucked all of us in. I tried to hold on to something but the force was to strong.

Jack's pov

That idiot Jerry messed with the time machine and now we have no idea where we are or when we are. We where on the second story of a apartment and there aw s a pool right below .

"JERRY! WHAT DID YOU DO!?"I yelled.

"It wasn't me, it was the stupid time machine.

Jerry kicked the machine and it fell in the pool, there were sparks in the water.

"Jerry I swear to god, if that thing is broken I'm gonna kill you."Kim said.

"Please, If that thing still works I'm gonna kill him"Milton said.

Then A kid that looked around our age stepped out of his was pretty good looking and had good hair, but mine is still better.

" Hey what's the big idea. I'm trying to sleep."he said.

"Sorry our friend here got us into some trouble." Milton said.

"Yeah, I kinda herd. But it's 2 AM where do you live?" he said.

"Technically here but 30 years later."I said

The kid looked puzzled , mostly because it was 2 in the morning, or was it because time travel in the 80's makes no sence at all.

"Listen, we'll explain later but do you know where we could go for tonight?"Kim asked.

"You mean besides a mental hospital, I don't really know a place but you guys seem cool so just stay here for tonight, my moms not home."he said.

"Wait a minuet , we don't even know your name," The idiot said.

"I'm Daniel LaRusso. And you people are?" He asked

"I'm Jack and this is my girlfriend Kim, this is Milton and the Idiot."

"Hey, the idiot has a name you know, I'm Jerry Martenez."He said with a corny smile.

"Come on in guys" He said yawning.

Jerry's pov

I didn't mean to get the guys and I stuck 30 years in the past, I mess up a lot and I feel like they always want me to feel guilty, It doesn't look like it but sometime I hate those guys,they just want me to go to hell 'cause I mess everything up.

"Thank you, Daniel." Kim said.

"No problem, but it's too bad your taken, your really pretty."he said.

Kim just giggled and Jack looked like he was gonna kill Daniel.

"Hey Jerry , I suggest you sleep with one eye open these guys look like they have it out for you." Daniel said.

"Thanks man,"I said sarcastically.

I crashed on the floor so if the guys killed me in my sleep they wouldn't get blood on couch Daniel's ,See even when I mess up I think about other people.


End file.
